rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Sitemap ' RAPTURE REBORN ' ---- quik stats http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard?tab=general WARNING - This Website is *** NOT SAFE FOR WORK *** ANALYSIS - This Website Is Not Just A Regurgitation of Details Of The BioShock Games, But Also an Extensive Analysis AND Projection AND Improvements for a BioShock MMORPG ' THINK OF ALL OF THIS AS A THOUGHT EXPERIMENT ' The makers of these games could often be clueless about the Society/Politics/History/Technology/Economics they portrayed as allegedly fitting the games Bygone Eras. Many such Issues and their Corrections are discussed here in this WIKI. . ---- Construction Is In Progress The_MMORPG_Idea ' ' Sitemap ' <<< whats already here Humor < --- BioShock Humor ' Index ' << various subjects ' '''All the Wonderful Pictures . Disclaimer ---- THE RANT (I acknowledge expression of MY opinion - maybe not popular but that's those other people's problem.) lorem ipsum I love when certain folk start labeling anything THEY don't like as 'hate' (Not anything unique, as its a typical False 'argument' method on the Interwebz by people who can't stand that someone doesn't share their opinion about something). There are too many fanbois who 'hate' anyone demolishing their precious preconceived notions (particularly when opposed with Fact/Logic/Reason) who these days so often use that flawed method of supporting their 'argument' ... Welcome to the Rapture Reborn MMORPG Wiki What would/could/should a Bioshock MMORPG be like ? Let us do a " ' ''Thought Experiment ' " ... Think of advanced features barely scratched by the current crop of MMORPGs out there. (My advanced MMORPG ideas ...) If they (like 2K) did a World of Warcraft version MMORPG, it would likely just be more of the same ole limited imagination-less gorp. This here Wiki is a lump of ideas that one day might be possible (we hope). THE MOST significant feature for the MMORPG (and the thing making it the most difficult/unlikely) - Player_Created_Assets --- Comments are Welcome If you have additional ideas or don't think some of my projections of adding to the Rapture story would work, then add a Comment. Be ready to explain your reasons why. I've tried to match the existing Rapture Lore/Canon as a first basis, and then expand upon that in a positive manner (interpolate/extrapolate) to give the MMORPG Player's Rapture World a future. The existing game's content was vague/distorted about much of what happened in Rapture. (Audio Diaries for example could be quite biased/fragmentary/leading), so there can be much to fill-in in between, and still largely match what has previously been presented. ---- Navigation http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sitemap FAQ Timeline Amended_Game_Level_Maps Ryan is still Alive Glossary Greater Rapture - Mt Ryan Seamount Apparently, good-size PNG files don't work on this WIKI (lossy .jpgs don't work for everything though). That picture used to work, but doesn't anymore. . . '''THIS SLIDER GALLERY THING REALLY DOESNT WORK TOO WELL (there are supposed to be 6 pictures in this slider)""' Altrfunnies4U.jpg|1 Daddy_says1.jpg|2 SureIsSoft.jpg|3 RyanOldSport.jpg|4 TearRR4.jpg|5 Spies.jpg|6 . ---- ... rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit <<< navigation thingee at top of all pages http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Magic_words http//www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words THIS IS A TEST REFERENCE ENTRY << test reference test non collapsible part test non collapsible part test non collapsible part collapsible part ................................. collapsible part ................................. collapsible part ................................. ---- http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PixBox go to the PixBox template (example below) Template:PixBox500 resizeable NONCOLLAPSIBLE TEXT (this part doesn't collapse) NONCOLLAPSIBLE TEXT (this part doesn't collapse) ---- This text IS collapsible - Sander Cohen says Hello to his Little Moth ....---- Second line Third line PICTURE IS SUPPOSER TO EXPAND/COLLAPSE <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UnusedFiles Photos not on any page pages with links but no page pages with no links to them apparently this infobox thing VVVV has some 'issues' |name = Andrew Ryan |image = http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ryan.jpg |caption = Millionaire, Industrialist, Builder of Rapture |full_name = THIS IS A TEST |alias = Experiment |caption1 = To escape the Parasite Filled World he built Rapture |game = BS1 BS2 BaSx |place_in_rapture = Creator |image1 = File:Ryan.jpg}} ---- Text FOR BOX1 Text FOR BOX2 ---- Text FOR SINGLE BOX1 ---- ---- . . Category:Browse